Wilson's Bad Day
by Xx.Triple A.xX
Summary: It’s February 14th, and Wilson isn’t having a good Valentine’s Day. But it’s about to get a lot better...


**Author's Note:** Mmkay, so I didn't get a Christmas story out last year and I recently got into _House_, so now I'm sitting at my computer eating chocolate and writing a special Valentine's Day story featuring everybody's favorite Boy Wonder Oncologist. It should be blatantly obvious that my favorite character is Wilson. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _House_ or any of the characters, etc. But I just _might_ kidnap Wilson and keep him locked up in my closet. Or maybe my parent's closet. It's bigger.

**Summary:** It's February 14th, and Wilson isn't having a good Valentine's Day. But it's about to get a lot better…

* * *

Wilson hated Valentine's Day.

Well…maybe the term _hate_ was a little strong. After all, he did get piles of valentines and chocolates and suchlike from the nurses, but it was kind of hard to really _like_ Valentine's Day after you'd been through three divorces. Wilson was hardly the type of person to hold a grudge, but still…

He felt a little bitter.

Not that he was complaining, but there was also the fact that the nice young lady he was supposed to go out on a date with that evening had canceled – something about "prior engagements." So now, he had a whole day of work stretching out before him, no plans for that evening, and…

"Chase."

The young Australian doctor stopped in his tracks and frowned. He could have sworn he had just heard…

"_Chase_!" A hand reached out and, grabbing his sleeve, pulled him into the men's bathroom.

"D-Doctor Wilson? What -"

"Shut up. Is the door closed?" Wilson looked over the young man's shoulder. "Good. Alright, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Er, as long as it's not too big…"

"Not at all. Go out into the hall -"

"Yes?"

"- and yell 'fire'. Can you do that?"

"_What_?"

Wilson sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, you don't have to do that, but…make a distraction. Alright?"

"And why do you need a distraction, Jimmy?"

Wilson turned to glare at House, who had just emerged from one of the bathroom stalls. "It's private business. Go away. What are you doing in here, anyway?"

"Um…one hint. _Men's bathroom_."

"Never mind. Chase. Go make a distraction."

The young doctor turned to go and found himself being pulled backwards as House hooked the handle of his cane in Chase's collar. "Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere until Jimmy-boy tells us what's wrong."

Wilson glared at his friend, who was predictably unfazed. Finally, he sighed and admitted,

"I'm being stalked."

"You're…what?" Chase wanted to know, then yelped and winced as House whacked him upside the head with his cane.

"I can't have deaf minions, Chase. Run along and get your hearing checked. Now, Wilson. Tell me about this stalker of yours."

As Chase walked away, Wilson frowned in an attempt to remember. "She's around 5 feet tall…wearing blue jeans and a brown hoodie…and a red bandana. She has a red bandana on, and…glasses. I think she's wearing glasses."

"Wait a minute, hold everything, back up, and start from the beginning. Did I hear you say…_she_?"

"Yes, House, _she_."

"As in…a _female_?"

"Yes, House," the oncologist grated.

"You're being stalked by a _woman_?"

Wilson muttered something under his breath. House leaned forward.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"A _girl_, okay? I'm being _stalked_ by a 15-year-old _girl_!!"

House straightened up and grinned. "Well, that's not so bad, now is it? Why don't I have your luck? Who is she? Do you know her?"

"No, and that's just the point. I've never seen her before in my life, but she's been following me around all day and hasn't said a word to anyone! If I look at her, she grins and waves and then walks away, and when I look back…she's there again!"

"Calm down, Wilson, there's no need to have hysterics. Now, let's just go out there and see what this 15-year-old female stalker of yours wants, shall we?"

"NO!" Wilson barked emphatically, even as House prodded him towards the door with the end of his cane. "House, I don't _want_ to go out there. What I want," he continued, "is to get through the day, get out of work, and go home, where I can hide – will you stop poking me with that thing already?!"

"Open the door, Jimmy."

Wilson complied, still complaining as his friend marched him out of the bathroom and into the hall. "My date canceled for tonight, so I don't have any plans, my favorite TV show is on hiatus, and now I'm being _stalked_! And all you can do about it is – GYAHH!"

The yell was induced by a 15-year-old girl in blue jeans and a brown hoodie leaping on him and giving him a big hug. Five seconds later, she released him and ran off as she yelled over her shoulder at him,

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, WILSON! WE LOVE YOU!"

As Wilson stared after her, his mouth slightly open, one hand raised in half-protest, House clapped him on the shoulder and made his way past him, saying as he did so,

"Boy, Jimmy, there are days when I wish I was you."

Wilson blinked, shook his head, and walked off down the hall, thinking that he somehow felt a lot better about himself and the world knowing that someone out there really did care.

And he never saw the girl again.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N:**Ah, well, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! And please, no swearing. Thank you! 


End file.
